


Enamor Me

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was determined to get a date with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamor Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/gifts).



> Leave a “Enamor Me” in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble characters trying to woo one another [be it out of the blue/Valentines Day, feel free to specify.]

Tony checked the mirror one more time, just to reassure himself that he looked all right. He scoffed at his own foolishness. He was Tony Stark. Of course he looked great. And no, he was not panicking. Tony Stark did not do panic, not when it came to something like this.

He found Loki cutting up a peach in the kitchen. “Hey!” he greeted.

Thor’s little brother turned to him, licking drops of juice off his knife. The gleam in his eyes told Tony that Loki knew exactly what he was doing to the inventor. Well that was a good sign…right?

“Hello, Mr. Stark.” Loki’s voice was practically a purr. It sent a shiver of desire through Tony.

Ever since Thor had introduced the team to his little brother last week Tony had been coming up with ways to get the Asgardian in his bed, without getting his head smashed in by an angry older brother of course. But over the week Loki had demonstrated his brilliant mind, rivaling Tony’s own, his sharp wit, and a sense of danger lying just beneath the surface. It only made Tony want him more. But nothing serious, because Tony Stark did not do serious either.

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me.”

Loki tilted his head to the side, the perfect picture of innocence. “But I already have this peach.”

“Well yeah,” Tony stumbled a bit, “but that’s not exactly lunch.”

“Hmm, no, I suppose you’re right.” Suddenly Loki was standing very, very close to him, pressing a piece of peach against Tony’s lips. “Perhaps you could help me finish it before we leave.”

Tony opened his mouth and Loki placed the fruit on his tongue. He couldn’t help himself. Tony’s mouth closed around one of those thin fingers, sucking on it lightly.

“SON OF STARK!”

Tony mentally cursed; then cursed out loud when Loki laughed and vanished, leaving him to deal with an angry thunder god.


End file.
